Family Dynamics
by cole-lit
Summary: Finding family in the most unlikely situations. But hey, that's what being a demigod is about. Chapter Three: The only way Percy can get Athena's blessing is to outsmart her. Mild Percabeth.
1. Sally's Wedding

**Summary**: It was Sally's wedding and she's wondering why isn't she nervous. Maybe it's because the young man beside her is doing it for her. (Sally's POV)

**Time**: Post BotL and Pre tLO

**Main Character(s)**: Sally and Percy

* * *

><p>You smile as you stare down the aisle because at the end stood the man who loves you. Not because you are perfect. You are not even close to perfection despite being loved (or maybe he still does, wishful thinking) by a god. You are beaten and scarred, but not broken. You refuse to be broken by a few years of abuse because you are stronger than you believe. And it was for a worthy cause. Your baby boy is always worth it. You honestly don't understand why he loves you but he does. And so you fell for him. And so you're going to be Mrs. Paul Blowfis.<p>

You wonder why you're not fidgeting and panicking on your own wedding day. Was it because it was the second time you're marrying? Definitely not that, since you don't consider marrying him (it, your mind whispers vehemently) as your first marriage. You don't know why either, but you're not rambling nor showing any sign of nervousness, though the same cannot be said to the boy beside you.

You giggle at the thought, earning a nervous glance from him, the boy who will always be your baby. Your son, Percy. You see him fidgeting by your side as he fiddled with his cufflinks. "Percy," you gently admonish him. He stopped messing with his cuffs but you see his feet shuffling in impatience. You just smile at your son and his ADHD tendencies.

Where have the years passed? Where is the little boy who had to be bribed with cookies just to get him out of the bath tub? Where is the little boy you had to coax before telling you the truth that would have led to either his suspension or expulsion? Where is your little boy that has been replaced by the young man beside you?

He has only been going to the summer camp for three years yet you can see the difference. No longer was he scrawny and lacked self-confidence. Even though you initially didn't want to send your son there, you can't deny that it has done him some good. It made a hero out of your son.

No, the camp only brought out what was already there. Your son has always been a hero.

Many offered to walk you down the aisle as your father's replacement. The manager of the candy shop, the editor of your new book, and even Paul's brothers offered. But you denied them since your son asked first. He wanted a role in your wedding and you couldn't deny him that.

And it fits, you realize belatedly. It was him who was going to give you up to Paul, not the manager, nor the editor, and definitely not his brothers. It has always been the two of you and now he has to share you with your husband-to-be.

It's a pity that none of his friends could attend. All of them are so far away and so busy with their lives. Even his classmate, Rachel Dare. You wonder if Annabeth knows about Rachel. And you wonder if you'll have a redhead for a daughter-in-law instead of a blonde. You grin at the thought of your son attracting so many beautiful women. It must be because he looks so much like his father, like a god.

Finally, it was your turn to walk down the aisle after the flower girls and ring bearers. All eyes were on you and you were starting to feel conscious. Percy seemed to have noticed your hesitation and gave you a smile that reminded you so much of Poseidon that it hurt (used to anyway) and led you to the altar.

At the end, you couldn't help but grin and Paul mirrors it. You're finally getting married.

Percy suddenly pulls you into a hug and you wonder when has he grown so tall? He was only fifteen yet he was almost your height, though you weren't very tall to begin with. It used to be that he was the one engulfed in your embrace, not the other way around. "Love you, mom," he whispers softly into your ear and your eyes sting.

Both of you knew that Percy led a dangerous life being a demigod and all, so you have to make the most of the time you spend together. "Love you too," you reply as he pulls away.

Then he gave Paul an unnerving stare with his sea-green eyes. Personally, you are happy not to be on the receiving end of such a burning gaze since Paul seems to be slightly uncomfortable. These were the moments that make you realize that Percy was indeed part god since there is something quite inhuman with the intensity of his gaze.

"Love my mom," he says to Paul with such seriousness you'd never expect from your sweet child. "I will," Paul replied confidently. Percy nodded before flushing and rushing to his assigned seat. The minister looks quite confused with the whole interaction while Paul seemed relieved.

You on the other hand couldn't help but say, "Don't I get a say?"

* * *

><p>AN: A product of my procrastination, so now I'm cramming it as I post. I'm pretty happy with this except for the wonky grammar at times, but that's what I get when I leave it unbeta'd. I'm just kinda tired of seeing so many romance fics in the PJO fandom that I'm starting my own revolution: a fic full of family shots. I have more plenty more ideas for this, all one-shotsdrabbles, so watch out for it. So, that's all. Enjoy reading. X3


	2. Nico's Delusions

**Summary**: Just because Nico was probably delusional and definitely half-dead didn't mean he looked like a girl. (Percy's POV)

**Time**: Post SoN, during HoO series (after saving Nico's kidnapped butt) [MoA assumption]

**Main Character(s)**: Nico and Percy

**Warning(s**): implied torture and language

* * *

><p>You swore that you'd wring his neck the next time you saw him. Now, you're just thankful that you didn't swear that on the River Styx because dear fucking gods (not to be taken literally), he's barely thirteen.<p>

You know that Nico is actually older than he looks (and thinks and acts, thanks to the Lotus Hotel and Casino) but damn it all. Is it too much for the kid (and he is a kid, despite his "real" age) to have a break? He's been through a lot in his life but this has to take the cake.

You wish that a child Apollo was among the seven of the great prophecy. Or at least among those on Argo II. Bob would be a great alternative, too. Or-or-something. You don't know anymore. But you do know that if you said that out loud, Nico would have happily replied that you didn't know anything in the first place (if he could). You also know that you don't want any more ambrosia and/or nectar for Nico. If you fed him even just a bit, he would burst into flames. But fuck it, he obviously needs more.

He's a lot warmer than the normal body temperature, which means he's much hotter (no, eww, just no) than he should be since he's a freaking son of Hades and so he has to be colder than ice. You want to blame the godly foods but you know better. It's not only because of them that Nico was burning up. It's your fault why he's like that.

It's your fucking fault why he's paler than the usual-son-of-Hades complexion that you assume he got since he avoids the sun like a vampire (another thing you won't ever say to his face). It's your fucking fault that despite being so pale, he was also so damn colorful, kinda like a rainbow, with blues, yellows, reds, purples, and more scattered across his battered and bruised body.

It's your fault that you pissed off Mother Earth for making her kill her own servant. That's why she took your cousin to give you a taste of what would happen when she finally gets her hands on you.

Bring it on. No one messes with your cousins and gets away with it. (Unless it's you because it's most probably their fault to begin with and you're just that awesome compared to them. But that's for another time.)

But for now, there's nothing to do but wait. Gaea's still too far for you to give her a taste of her own medicine but Argo II is doing its best and fastest to get you to where she is. Leo wouldn't have it any other way. And Nico still hasn't woken up yet after you saved him from Gaea's minions.

That's why Hazel has been inconsolable the whole time. It was him who gave her a second chance in life, literally. It was him who accepted her, unconditionally, and made others accept her, too. Nico was her older brother and her hero.

That's why Piper had to charmspeak her to sleep so that she wouldn't waste her energy crying her heart out. It's a long quest and she's going to need all the energy she could muster to fight against Gaea's children and minions.

That's why you've been vigilantly sitting in the makeshift infirmary of the Argo II for the past few days, despite your ADHD killing you because you're not supposed to be able to sit still for long, but you also can't just leave Nico unattended.

Others have offered to take your place and watch for any changes in the sleeping demigod (Frank has been the most insistent since Hazel was taking up the bed next to Nico's) and Piper has tried charmspeaking you several times already, but you refused them all.

They don't understand, other than for Hazel, that you have a greater responsibility than being one of the prophesized kids. You have something to do that's more important than working together with Jason to unite the two camps.

You have to take care of family and Nico is family.

"Bianca?" and you wonder if your hair is long enough that you could pass as a girl. But seeing Nico's half-lidded unfocused eyes land on you, you're pretty sure that he's just being delusional, a side effect from spending quality time with great grandmother's lackeys.

"No, I'm not your big sister," you whisper back as you wipe away the cold sweat on his forehead with a wash cloth. It's one of the few actions that let you keep your ADHD in check, for the most part. "But I could be your big brother instead."

Woah. Where did that come from? You feel your face flushing as your mouth catches you off guard again. Stupid ADHD and impulsiveness.

You can hardly consider yourself big brother material even you though you have a baby brother in the form of Tyson. But Tyson has always been more than capable of taking care of himself and has other cyclops brethren to take care of him.

Nico though, inspires a surge of protectiveness you associate with Tyson. You can't help it, he just seems so lost all the time, especially after Bianca died (because of you, you can't help but add).

"Big brother," he repeats the words almost reverently. He closes his eyes once more and you almost didn't catch him say, "Sounds good."

You just smile as you stroke his hair.

"Yeah, it does. So go back to sleep...little brother."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know what to say. It's a mix of angst, humor, and fluff. I'm pretty happy with the ending. Still unbeta'd (waiting for beta to start reading the HoO, she's taking too long). And I've got nothing against PercyNico but since this is a family fic revolution, there shall be no pairings like that in this fic. Reviews are loved and shall be replied to when I'm not sleepy. And favorites are taken note and appreciated. X3

And I don't think anyone would notice, but I'm pretty proud of myself for writing/mentioning six of the seven prophecy kids. Seventh is unknown and is most likely Annabeth, but I believe that Mr. Riordan would make another Athena kid to take that seventh spot and Annabeth won't be happy about that. (Just to be different, but I really think it's Annabeth.) And that I actually wrote parallels about how Hazel and Nico saw their brothers without noticing it until I was reading what I typed. I really think that Hazel hero-worships Nico and Nico does the same to Percy.


	3. Athena's Blessing

**Summary**: The only way to get Athena's blessing is to outsmart her. (No one's POV)

**Time**: Years after HoO. (Percy's about 20-ish.)

**Main Character(s)**: Athena and Percy

**Warning(s)**: language

**Feature(s)**: Hephaestus TV (which will be depicted in italics) and mild Percabeth

* * *

><p>"So you've got it?" Percy asked when the Travis finally opened his cabin door with Connor behind him. Both of them huffed indignantly in reply.<p>

"You actually think we didn't get it?" Travis asked with a disbelieving look on his face. Connor shook his head in disappointment at Percy.

"Oh ye of little faith, we're sons of Hermes," Connor added, as if that explained everything.

Percy rolled his eyes at their dramatics. "A yes or no would've been fine," Percy grumbled. "Anyway, how much for it?"

"A hundred drachmas," both Stolls replied. Percy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at their answer.

"A hundred drachmas?" he repeated in shock. Both Stolls nodded their heads emphatically. "A job like that should only be worth ten drachmas at the most."

"Percy, Percy, Percy. We stole it from _them_. That should be at least fifty drachmas alone. You should know how difficult it is to do something like that," Travis said.

"And this is highly sought for, so that's another fifty drachmas," Connor added.

"It's not as if you stole one of their symbols of power or anything. And I know for a fact that there are multiple copies of that," Percy said. "I'm willing to pay twenty drachmas for it."

"Eighty," Travis rebutted. "And where did you hear about this anyway?" he added. Percy shrugged.

"My dad," Percy replied. "Figures," Connor muttered, to which Percy ignored. "He wanted me to watch it. It's apparently the newest hit on Hephaestus TV. Their highest rated show ever, or something. Thirty."

"Your dad has a copy of it?" Connor exclaimed. "Why didn't you just borrow his? Seventy."

"Have you tried borrowing anything from the gods? Besides, he didn't want to let lend it. He wanted to watch it a few more times before letting it go. Forty," Percy replied.

"That's no surprise. It's titled _Outsmarting Athena_, after all," Travis said. "Sixty," Connor added.

"Look. How about I'll let you keep the copy and I'll even pay you ten drachmas for getting it. Just let us watch it?" Percy said, getting tired with the meaningless negotiations with the Stolls.

"Twenty. And we get to watch it with you," Travis replied.

"Fifteen. And sure," he said as he held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," Travis said as he shook Percy's hand. "Where are we watching it?" he added.

"My cabin," Percy said as he led the Stolls to Cabin Three. "Leo set up a blu-ray player and projector there," Percy added.

"Who's watching with you?" Connor wondered.

"Annabeth," Percy said. He ignored the other demigods as they rolled their eyes. "Well, other than your girlfriend," Travis said, as if he was stating the obvious.

Percy just made a face in reply before continuing. "Grover. Thalia," Percy said with a smirk as the Stolls started sweating.

"The rest of the hunters aren't here, right?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Nah. She just dropped by to watch this," Percy explained, earning relieved sighs from them. "But she still hasn't forgiven you guys yet," Percy warned.

"It's not our fault the hunters couldn't tell the difference between inflated balloons and cond-," Travis said before Connor covered his mouth at the warning look Percy gave them.

"There are younger campers here. Don't taint their innocent minds yet," Percy warned them and both Stolls nodded their heads. "Anyway, Nico's here, too. Leo. Piper. Jason," he continued before being interrupted again.

"He's here, too?" Connor said.

"Isn't he supposed to be busy being praetor and all?" Travis added.

"He's not a praetor anymore. He's the consul, remember?" Percy said, though he spoke as if he didn't believe that either Stoll would remember. "But Thalia's here and he wants to watch it, too. Frank and Hazel are gonna watch, too," he said. Both Stolls looked shocked. "What?" Percy asked.

"Won't your dad go all 'I'm gonna drown your ugly demigod butt' or something?" Connor asked and Percy just laughed in reply.

"Nah. My dad's pretty chill with visitors. Besides, he thinks it's for a good cause."

"So we can invite more people?" Connor asked with a glint in his eye.

"I don't think my cabin can fit any more people," Percy said as they finally arrived at the door of Cabin Three.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked as she opened the door even before any of the three knocked on it.

"Negotiations," Travis said with a grin, which earned a raised brow from Annabeth.

"Negotiations? With Percy?" Annabeth said in disbelief, which earned a pout from her boyfriend. "I'm not that bad," he grumbled.

"What did he promise to do? Help with your pranks?" Annabeth asked with resignation.

"Damn," both Stolls said as they looked at each other with sad expressions. "We should have made Percy promise that instead of keeping it and watching it," Travis added and Connor just agreed with his brother while Percy rolled his eyes.

"That. And fifteen drachmas," Percy added.

"Which you haven't paid yet. Pay up," Connor said as looked at Percy and he held out his hand.

"Stop wasting my time, people, and play the thing already," Thalia yelled from inside the Cabin, while Percy was paying Connor.

"Let's watch it already!" complained Nico from inside.

"Wow, that's a first," Percy said as he entered the cabin, referring to the two agreeing on anything.

"Shut up, Kelp Head," both of them replied, glaring at Percy. The Stolls snickered as they entered with Annabeth.

"They seem to agree on that, too," Annabeth added, to which led to Percy sulking.

"Come on, come on," Leo said as he jumped from one of the bunk beds. "Stop drowning me with all the cousinly love and let's watch this baby," he continued. Then he was put into a headlock by Nico and shocked by Thalia. "Gah! Help me!"

"Cousinly love, huh?" Jason scoffed. Piper, who was sitting beside him on the same bunk bed, glared at him and he sighed. "Let go of Leo will you, Thalia? Nico?"

"Whipped," simultaneously coughed Frank and Grover, who were on another bunk bed and the floor respectively. Hazel, who sat beside Frank, muttered, "As if you guys aren't." Both of them had the decency to blush as everyone laughed at them.

Annabeth and Piper shared a look before Piper spoke. "Thalia and Nico, stop choking Leo. Everyone, just shut up and sit down. Leo, play the thing." Her voice was obviously laced with charmspeak. Everyone followed her commands and found places to sit on, like spare beds or the floor, except for Percy and Jason. She gave them a glare and Percy just grinned back at her while Jason just shrugged.

"You know I'm too stubborn to listen to anyone. And he's too arrogant," he pointed to Jason as he said the latter. Jason snorted.

"As if," Jason scoffed. "I'm the stubborn one. Percy, on the other hand, is dense," he continued, earning a glare from Percy's direction.

Before Percy was about to retort, Piper interrupted him, "Hush, it's starting."

_It was a black screen. Then a fire suddenly appeared in the middle of the screen. It also disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving behind a burning Eta in the middle of the black screen. Then, a smaller fire appeared below the symbol, moving from left to right, leaving behind burning letters that spelled: "Hephaestus TV". Then, an even smaller fire appeared and similarly burned from left to right, leaving a message: "Where fantasy is reality"._

"I thought Hephaestus TV was all about reality TV shows now?" Leo asked, Piper's charmspeak has obviously worn off.

"The slogan may be referring to the fact that they're considered myths by humans even though they are real," Annabeth replied. She seemed to be thinking about the question and was about to add more but Percy interrupted her.

"That explanation's fine, Wise Girl. Now shush, the show's really about to start," he said, earning a glare from her. He gave a cheeky grin in return.

_The screen faded out. _

_Then, a scene faded in. It showed Athena as she stood in the middle of a garden filled with her favourite plants. Oaks, cypresses, olive trees, and citrus trees stood tall around the small garden and on the ground geraniums, tiger lilies, and hellebores were scattered and in full bloom. _

"The garden looks beautiful," breathed Piper, earning a nudge from Leo, who's sitting beside her.

"Going all Aphrodite on us, beauty queen?" he asked as she viciously shoved him back in reply. He winced and said, "No need to be too violent on your best friend."

"If only there were still places like that," Grover said mournfully as he chewed on a tin can. Percy patted his back.

"With you as the Lord of the Wild, there'll be plenty of places just like that. And probably even better," Percy said as he patter Grover on the back. Though he did flinch at the glare Annabeth was giving him. "Maybe not better. No one could be better than Annabeth's design for her mother's garden," he amended, earning a content smile on her face.

"But isn't Annabeth a landscape designer," Nico said, earning a groan from Percy and shocked faces from everyone else as Annabeth glowered. He shrank under her gaze.

"Sit down, Annabeth. You can tell off Nico after the movie," Percy said as he pulled her back, earning him a grateful look from Nico. He mouthed to the younger demigod, "You owe me."

_She was looking up, clearly lost in thought, when a wind nymph materialized behind her. "My lady, you have a guest," she said respectfully. _

_Athena nodded and replied, "You may send the visitor in."_

_The wind nymph nodded and vanished, leaving a small breeze that moved the leaves and flowers slightly. Then Percy came into view._

"Wait. Pause that!" Thalia practically screeched as she jumped for the remote. Leo, who was holding the remote for the player at the moment, was too shocked to move and just let the remote dangle from his fingers. She was able to easily get the remote and paused the show, though she was also draped over Leo, who was grinning like an idiot.

"You do like me!" he said, earning another shock from Thalia. "Ow!"

"Thalia," Jason reprimanded her as he shook himself out of his stupor in seeing Percy on the show. "Stop electrocuting Leo. He's fire-proof, not shock-proof. And Leo, stop hitting on her. She's the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. You remember? The all girls group who swore never to love guys?"

"Is that you, Percy?" Grover said, still surprised with seeing his best friend on screen.

"I think so," he replied slowly, still in shock like everyone else in the cabin. Then he paled and said, "Oh Styx." Thunder rumbled outside.

"How did you get on the show entitled Outsmarting Athena?" Hazel asked disbelievingly.

"You outsmarted my mother?" Annabeth asked, with eyes narrowed at Percy.

"You think I can outsmart your mother?" Percy asked in reply and Annabeth let out an unladylike snort.

"You can't even outsmart the Stolls, much less my mom," she replied with a tone of finality.

"So what are you doing there?" Hazel asked. Percy blushed in reply.

"Why don't we just continue watching? Press play, will you, Pinecone face?"

"_Sea spawn," Athena said with such venom that even Percy looked afraid. But he stood his ground as he looked her straight into the eyes._

"_Lady Athena," he said respectfully and even bowed a little. _

"Woah. Is Percy actually showing respect to a goddess?" Nico said, impressed with Percy's action on-screen.

"Percy isn't that disrespectful," Frank said though he added, "Is he?"

"He sent Medusa's head to Olympus on his first quest," Grover deadpanned while Percy just laughed sheepishly at the wide-eyed looks everyone was giving him.

Nico even whistled before adding, "And I thought it was bad when he pointed Riptide at my dad."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm impertinent. Can we get on with watching the show? I've still got a sword-fighting class in an hour," he said as he signalled Leo to play the movie again since he paused it when Nico commented.

"_May I ask you a question?"_

"_You already have," she said with a superior tone. Percy held his tongue with visible effort. "But you may ask another," she added as an afterthought._

"_Thank you, Lady Athena," he said before taking a deep breath. "Why do you hate me so much?"_

"_Pardon?" her face was impassive though her tone was laced with barely concealed outrage._

"_Uh, what?" Percy was confused with her answer._

"_Will you repeat what you just said?"_

"_Ah. Uh, why do you hate me so much?" he repeated and added, "What have I done to offend you? Why did you hate my guts the first time you saw me. I don't get it."_

"_Of course you wouldn't understand. That's no surprise coming from one of your father's bastards," she said with contempt and Percy winced at her words._

Everyone in the room also winced, Grover only sympathetically since he understood everyone's emotions.

"Harsh," Travis commented and Percy snorted.

"You don't know half of it."

"_I despise you, your kins, and your father because all of you are arrogant, belligerent, crass, defiant, ego-centric, fickle, g—"_

"_Are you describing me or my dad?" he interrupted her, earning a fierce glare. Though he refused to back down and managed to still look straight into her eyes despite his obvious discomfort._

Several people flinched at the glare, but none more so than Percy, who seemed to be reliving the experience.

"Man, that's scary," whimpered Connor. "Even scarier than yours, Annabeth."

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

"_And how are you different from your father or any of the spawns he sired?" her tone rising, despite managing to look aloof._

"_Because I'm not my dad or the rest of my siblings. My dad's Poseidon and I'm me. We're two different people, er, beings," he said losing his momentum though he seemed to gain his confidence again. "For one, he's a god and I'm not."_

"You seriously gave up godhood?" Jason said incredulously. Percy shrugged.

"Yes, he did. We all saw him deny godhood for Annabeth," Connor said proudly, earning a blush from the couple.

"No, I didn't," Percy replied before quickly adding, "Well, I sorta did." He gave Annabeth a smile, which she returned.

"Get a room!" Thalia said as she threw a pillow at Percy. He scowled at her.

"This _is_ my room," Percy reminded her. "And it's the right choice. There are better things than immortality," he said wisely.

"But seriously, godhood! You seriously denied an offer to become a god? You could be like Lord Percy, god of fishes or something," Leo exclaimed, complete with arm waving. Piper and Jason had to duck since they were seated near him.

"Nah, I think that's Triton's job. He'd just be the god of lameness. Or stupidity, like Zeus said," Nico said with a smirk as he laughed at Percy's attempt to hit him with a pillow. "Or god of horrible aim."

"I'm seriously gonna wring your neck, di Angelo," Percy said as he was getting up, only to be stopped by Annabeth and Grover holding each of his arms.

"Nico, stop taunting him," Annabeth said as she pulled Percy down. Both guys pouted, Percy for not being able to extract revenge on Nico and Nico for not being able to make fun of his cousin for now.

"Please press play, Leo."

_Athena's glare intensified and he flinched. "Okaaay. Bad example. My dad lives in the bottom of the sea while I don't. He doesn't have to fight monsters on a daily basis while I do because apparently I stink."_

"You don't stink," Annabeth said reassuringly and Percy blushed.

"And how should you know, Annabeth?" Connor smirked though it disappeared as soon as he saw Annabeth's knife.

"But monsters can find us because we smell," whined Percy.

"Monsters find us because we have strong scents and they have a great sense of smell," corrected Thalia.

"Press play, Leo."

"_What's your point?"_

"Do you even have a point?" Jason asked.

"Must someone have a comment for every other line?" Hazel said exasperatedly.

"We have ADHD," Nico said as if that explained everything. At her confused look, he continued, "We can't watch a film without commenting every line or so."

"Press play, Leo."

"_My point is that you hate me because I'm Poseidon's son," he said passionately though all he got was a raised brow from Athena. "I don't hate the Hermes' kids because they're related to Luke."_

"Thanks for that, Percy," both Stolls said quietly and he just nodded his head solemnly.

"_I'm seriously pissed at them for painting my cabin neon orange for a prank."_

"Thanks for that, Percy," both Stolls said, this time sarcastically. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"You guys started it."

"What did you do?" Frank asked and all he got was a wince from the Stolls and a rather evil smile from Percy.

"You really really wanna know?" Percy said with a glint in his eyes and Frank just shook his head.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth exclaimed, earning a curious look from Percy.

"What did I do this time, Wise Girl?"

"You analogy made no sense. And what are you laughing for?"

"You'll find out when Leo presses the play button," he said enigmatically.

"_Your analogy made no sense."_

"Like mother, like daughter," Grover said with a grin at Annabeth's look of pride.

"_Err, right. Uh, I don't hate Clarisse because her dad's a jerk. I'm still kinda pissed at her for trying to give me a swirly on the first day in camp."_

"She tried to give you a swirly?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I think it's a tradition for all new campers," Percy said, shrugging.

"Wonder why she didn't do it to us then?" Leo continued, earning a whack from Piper. "What did I do this time?" he asked exasperatedly.

"That was the time when Percy was missing, remember?" Piper hissed, not wanting others to hear.

"Oh," a look of understanding passed through Leo's face. "My bad."

"_I don't hate Calypso and Zoe because their father is Atlas and he wanted me dead. I respect them for fighting for what they believe in despite the consequences."_

"I understand Zoe, but Calypso? Isn't she just trapped on her island?" Thalia asked.

"She got trapped there because she supported her father."

"How can you respect someone who fought for the titans?" Jason asked before flinching at the wolf stare Percy gave.

"She fought for her father because he's family," he said evenly, as if daring anyone to say anything else. "Play, Leo."

"_I don't hate Thalia and Nico because their dads want me dead. I hate them because they're my cousins and they annoy the Hades out of me by giving me crappy gifts and stealing my cake."_

"Wow, feeling the love Percy," Nico said.

"You know it's true. Mom won't even let me throw away the 'gift' you guys brought me last year."

"What? Why would you want to throw our awesome gift to you, anyway?" Thalia complained.

"Because you guys have horrible tastes in gifts."

"What did you give him anyway?" asked Jason.

The three gave quick looks to each other, as if having a silent conversation before simultaneously replying, "You don't wanna know."

"That bad?" Jason asked. Percy nodded while the other two shook their heads.

"Not bad. Just-" Thalia started.

"Horrible?" supplied Percy.

"Undescribable," Nico finished.

"As amusing as this conversation is, we're getting nowhere. So press play, Leo," Annabeth said.

"_But they're pretty all right so I guess I don't hate them that much."_

"I knew you love us, Kelp Head!" Thalia and Nico said as they pounced on Percy, who fell back from their weights.

"Get off me! Help me!" he said as he pried off the two.

"Nico, Thalia, move away from Percy," Piper charmspoke much to Percy's gratitude.

"Just because I don't hate you as much doesn't mean that I love the two of you," he said when they snapped out of their stupor and glared at Piper, who was defended by Jason.

"Why do you only consider them as your cousins?" Hazel asked, a bit hurt with Percy's admission on-screen.

"It's not like that, Hazel," Percy said as he moved beside her to comfort her. "Pluto and Jupiter are kinda different from Hades and Zeus. And neither of their Roman counterparts wanted me dead. That's why I didn't mention you. Besides, I love you and Jason as cousins."

"Aw, isn't this such a heart-warming scene, brother?" Connor asked Travis.

"Yes it is. Maybe watching with Percy and the guys is the better choice than including him with our future pranks."

"But we could have had both," Connor said sadly.

"Yes, we could've."

"Why is everyone so dramatic? Just press play, Leo."

"_You're rambling," Athena said with obvious distaste._

_Percy seemed to ignore her as he plowed ahead, much to her displeasure. "I don't hate Annabeth because you, her mother, refuses to see me for who I am and base your assumptions on my father's personality." He said confidently._

"_In fact, I love her."_

"Isn't this where you're obligated to squeal or something as a daughter of Aprodite, Piper?" Leo asked, earning another whack from the girl.

"Honestly Leo. When will you learn?" Hazel said exasperatedly as she shook her head.

"_How much do you love her then?"_

"_Uh, err...what?" Percy asked, caught off-guard with Athena's question._

"_I concede to your point. But that doesn't mean that you are fit to marry my daughter since you, yourself, are full of faults and flaws," she said thought there was some effort in admitting that she conceded to his point. Percy's expression was slack._

_The screen fades to black._

For once, silence reigned through the cabin and everyone gave Percy a look of incredulity. He was uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"What?" he said, trying to break the silence.

"You outsmarted my mom," Annabeth said, still stunned with what she watched.

Percy was about to reply but said instead, "It's still playing."

Everyone returned their attention to the screen.

_The scene fades into Athena and Percy, still standing in the middle of the garden._

"_How much do you love her then?"_

"_Uh, err...what?" Percy asked, caught off-guard with Athena's question._

"_I concede to your point. But that doesn't mean that you are fit to marry my daughter since you, yourself, are full of faults and flaws," she said thought there was some effort in admitting that she conceded to his point. Percy's expression was slack._

"_For one, you can't even describe your feelings or thoughts in simple English, or Greek if you prefer. You rely too much on actions instead of words. Not everything can be solved with actions. And you rely too much on your instinct, instead of your forethought, if you have any to begin with. You insist on acting recklessly, much like your father and the rest of his children, hiding behind the excuse that 'the sea cannot be tamed by those who demand it'. You let yourself get carried by your emotions, especially your temper. Shall I continue listing all your flaws?"_

"Wow, she is harsh," Travis repeated. Percy just nodded, thinking of all the times his flaws hurt others.

"There's also some good in you, Percy," Grover reassured his best friend.

"Deep down," said Thalia.

"Really deep down," added Nico, earning a smirk from Thalia.

"I'm just gonna play this before I drown in tall this loving," Leo said.

"_Er, you haven't mentioned my fatal flaw yet," Percy added quite timidly. Athena raised her brow._

"_Ah, your fatal flaw. It will not only get you killed, but also my daughter," she said quite displeased at the idea._

"How would Percy's flaw kill you?" Thalia asked Annabeth, who looked curious as well.

"I don't know," she replied, earning gasps from the Stolls.

"Woah! Annabeth not knowing something?" Travis exclaimed.

"Call the Aphrodite Cabin. This has to be spread far and wide!" Connor added.

"I might not know why my mother thinks that Percy's fatal flaw can kill me. But I do know that I can use my knife in fifty different ways to make you bleed," she said quite nonchalantly as she pulled out her bronze knife. Both Stolls paled and immediately shut up.

"Why does my mother think that your fatal flaw can kill me?" she asked Percy, who was frowning at the screen.

"It won't," he said with a tone of finality. "Just play, Leo."

"_No, it won't," Percy said, oddly confident._

"You don't have to repeat yourself, Percy," Frank joked.

"_Pardon?" _

"_I said that it won't get Annabeth killed. It would probably kill me because it is my fatal flaw, but not her. Never her."_

"_Perseus." He winced at his full name though there was a pleased expression on his face._

Percy winced at the sound of his name.

"_My daughter, for some reason I cannot fathom, puts up with you and your reckless antics that always puts you in the greatest amount of trouble possible. And what's more, she insists on fighting beside you as you face your trouble, which would have most likely caused by your fatal flaw. And you say it won't get her killed?" she asked incredulously while Percy looked quite calm._

"Oh. That makes sense," Hazel said.

"Well, duh. It came from the goddess of wisdom," Leo said.

"No, it doesn't," Percy said with a detached tone. No one wanted to contest with him.

"_Yes, it won't get her killed. My fatal flaw is personal loyalty."_

"I still don't get how that's fatal or a flaw," Nico said as he got the remote from Leo to pause it and ask.

"Just keep watching."

"_In your words: To save a friend, I would sacrifice the world."_

"Oh. That's pretty scary. And fatal."

"_I love your daughter, a lot. The only person I could possibly love as much, or maybe more, than her would be my mom. For them, I'm willing to do anything. Even if it meant the destruction of the world."_

"You'd really pick Annabeth over the rest of the world?" Jason said, quite worried.

"You know it's kinda worrying that you actually had to save the world several times and you're willing to pick Annabeth over the world," Frank added.

"I'd try to save both Annabeth and the world," Percy answered reassuringly.

"_Okay," he said as he seemed to look back on what he said. "I don't really want the world to end after saving it several times over. And I don't wanna choose between my friends and Annabeth."_

_Percy looked confidently at Athena once more as he continued, "I love your daughter. She was my link to the mortal world when I took a dip in the River Styx."_

"So that's what you were trying to say back then?" Annabeth asked and Percy just nodded.

"_She was the, I mean one of the, people I thought of when I turned down godhood."_

"We all know she's the real reason why you turned it down, Percy. No need to hide it from us," Thalia said with a smirk.

"_She's the reason why I'm willing to risk your wrath and ask for your blessing so I could marry her because I know that she'd want your approval with her choices, even if she won't say it out loud, including her relationship with me." Percy looked quite worn out after his admission._

"_When do you plan on proposing to her?" Athena asked calmly._

"_Uh, hopefully as soon as I get your approval. And after I find a ring," he answered warily. She gave a small smile to Percy who looked quite stunned._

"_Then I wish to find a beautiful ring on her finger soon."_

Silence reigned throughout the cabin again, though it didn't last for long.

"You outsmarted Athena. Twice."

"You actually got Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth!"

"Why haven't you asked her yet?"

"I can't believe the highest rated series on Olympus is just a two part special that's not even an hour long."

"So Seaweed Brain, when do you plan on proposing to me anyway?

"...Now."

* * *

><p>AN: And pick your favorite proposal fic or something. I'm sure that everyone noticed it's format. It's kinda like "Characters Reading a Something" fic, which this fandom is oddly loaded with. It's kinda cliche, but I really enjoy them as long as their comments are witty (because I gave up on expecting an original premise with those kinds of fic). I wanted to make one too, but I thought I'm too lazy to make one and I realized how much effort it was to make sure that the characters would have a generally equal screen time (which most writers don't care, but I do). And it's also kinda hard to keep track of the characters if they're becoming OOC, so if they are, please inform me so I can fix that. (I absolutely loathe OOC characters.) So, I'm never gonna make a PJO Characters reading the books series. Besides, I'm not comfortable with a fic that's almost purely dialogue. I kinda like writing in second person better, it's easier to depict emotions that way. Anyway, it's unbeta'd and I was supposed to send it to her but it's late and I wanted to post it. So any mistakes are my fault. I'm sorry. And here are a few extras:<p>

* * *

><p>Bonus scene (Travis and Connor):<p>

"We should totally make copies of this and sell them."

"Isn't that piracy?"

"It is. But when did we have a problem with legalities?"

"Only when we could actually make money legally. How about asking Lord Poseidon to buy us copies and we can sell them? I'm pretty sure he's want the whole world to know that his son outsmarted Athena. And he's pretty rich with all the sunken gold."

"You think he'll do that for us?"

"Maybe...for Percy. How about we open up a film viewing?"

* * *

><p>Deleted Scene:<p>

"How much do you love her then?"

"Oh shit. That's not in the script."

"Pardon?"

"Oh shit. I mean, uh..."

"What script?"

"It's not really a script. It's more like a list of things I should say."

"Really now? Show me the list, then. These are actually good points. You obviously had help."

"Yeah. Mr. Chase compiled that list for me. I—I, uh, he wasn't the one who made all the arguments, he just made mine better since I don't really know what to say and end up rambling and/or saying something stupider than normal."

"And why would he do something like this?"

"Well, he said that if I wanted your blessing, I should impress you. And to impress you, I should outsmart you. That's what he said."

"...All right then. I concede to your point. But that doesn't mean that you are fit to marry my daughter with all your faults and flaws..."


End file.
